Frenimes for Life
'Frenimes for Life '''is the 18th episode of Power Rangers Coaster Force. It features the death of Necro and the first time all the AZXK girls are together since episode 9, who gain ranger forms based off ''Kakuranger's Flowery Kunoichi Gami. Plot The Week of Color continues as the Riverside Duels begin. The Reefside Duels are the Olympics between the Fraternities and Sororities of Cal Reef. Wing-Bat and Necro go into the Sierra to try and awaken a monolith monster, but stumble on a safe. They take it back and Kosarin blows it up to find the Fusion Drive Tire. The Vampires and Anton try and think of how to destroy it while Wing-Bat and Necro go incognito. Meanwhile, Marie and Micheal have to face each other in a fencing match. Just when everyone thinks Marie has Micheal beat, Necro and Wing-Bat show up and ask if the Rangers know what they got. The rangers disappear, so do the AZXK girls. The rangers surround Necro and Wing-Bat. Peter is able to get the Fusion Tire. When they see Wing-Bat try to run away, a new team of heroes appear. Necro is destroyed by the 7 Prong Coaster Cannon: Fusion Drive Max Grind. On a rail bridge, the new rangers have surrounded Wing-Bat. They are able to rip his wings off, but fades back into the Monster World with the light of the full moon. The girls demorph, with the Coaster Force seeing that they are the Alpha Zeta Chi Kappa girls. The explanation of their ranger powers is cut off by Necro's gigantifying and a Dreadnought. The two Megazords go in to fight. Stella and Takshiel easily destroy the Drednaught, but the main crew are having a rough time with Necro. Peter gives Teddy the Fusion Drive Tire and the 7 zords combine to form the Coaster Force Ultrazord, bringing Necro his downfall. On AZXK's porch, everybody meets up and resume the story of the girl's new found powers. Cast KST * Teddy Winslow (CF Red) * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (CF Green) * Seamus Decker (CF Yellow) * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange) * Stella/Steel Force (CF Crimson) * Takshiel/Excalibur (CF Navy) * Tait Blum-Micheal Bolt * Wallace Hightower * Charles Lashing cameo AZXK * Sherry Rene-Lavender Grey (Sky Blue Blossom) * Marie Xephila Richard (Cherry Blossom) * Emma Shannon-Corinne Janssen (Orange Lily) * Jolie Hoang-Rappaport-Rin Koruda (Violet Orchid) * Violet Lux-Lola Martinez (Reshda Lotus) Civilians * Jerico (Delta Psi) * Yamato "Matt" (Alpha Gamma) * Max (Theta Chi Delta) * Sion (Mu Sigma Tau) * Dean Riley Jacobs cameo Stradun * Taika Waititi-Count Vladsmir * Kosarin * Dr. Anton * Maya LeClark-Jezella * Bauri * Necro * Wing-Bat Ranger Powers Firehawk: Coaster Train (wing), X-blade (Bio Clash), Firehawk Zord, Biometric Armor, Fusion Tire Millennium Force: Ignition (default), Galactic Rapier (Sister Strike), Dolphin Zord, Techno Armor Furry 325: Ignition (default), Sting Blade (Sister Strike), Python Zord, Exoskeleton. Transformation Jet Blade Railbalzer: Coaster Train (mono-cast), Coaster Cannon, Storm Zord, Super Steel Armor Ghost Rider: Coaster Train (GCI), Outlaw Zord, Pig Skin Armor Steel Force: Ignition, Phantom Bow (Outlaw Clash), Phantom Armor Excalibur: Ignition, Gym Staff, Mystico Armor SB Blossom: Morph PC Blossom: Morph Orange Lilly: Morph Violet Orchid: Morph Reshda Lotus: Morph Errors * The Olympic rings are formed during the final strike, this was because this episode's fight footage was during the 2020 Olympics Notes * This is the first episode with more than one word in it's title with this season ** It is a reference to the show Cousins for Life, where Jolie, Tait, and Emma were previously cast members *** This is similar to GSA where a lot of the characters came from Disney Channel's Bunk'd and Liv and Maddie, Battle Thunder with Starz' Outlander * This episode's counterpart was based around the Olympics and Cathedral Guardian Dorio (Necro's counterpart) finding medals to awaken Vampire Robo (which never appeared) * Sion was the name of the Green Timeranger, which his frat alludes to * Yamato was the name of Zyuoh Eagle from Zyuohger. Though not adapted as a full series, aspects and some villains were used in GSA and Galaxy Squad. The core suits also appeared in Hexagon. * Charles and Riley appear in the background only this episode * This is the second Viacom Era season to take something from Kakuranger, the other being GSA ** The GSA Rangers use the Doran Changers ** AZXK have original suits based off the Flowery Kunichi-Gami (AKA the Hanarangers, Flower Rangers) See Also * Block 29: Dim the Cauldron, Steal the Shiny Medals-Sentai Counterpart (story and fights) from Himitsuranger * Block 30: Dim the Cauldron, Fight to the Death-Sentai Counterpart (Wing-Bat looses his wings) * Ep. 15: Argh! Awesome Guys-Sentai Counterpart (Hanarangers debut) from Kakuranger * Block 48: Farewell, Titan V Robo-Sentai Counterpart (rival's finally make up) Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Lemurseighteen